


Go! Go! Justice!

by darkeyedresolve



Category: Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyedresolve/pseuds/darkeyedresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC Comics x Anime AU.</p><p>Summary: Coming to find his older brother, Kon-El runs into the troubled Ryuu Luthor. With Mamoru and Kazuki in space, Toshi is let to handle the problems of Metro-Tokyo and that includes its newest arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go! Go! Justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Cast/Translation of Names:  
> Toshi Wayne: Tim Drake Wayne  
> Kon-El: Has no name yet  
> Mamoru Wayne: Bruce Wayne  
> Daisuke Wayne: Dick Grayson-Wayne  
> Kazuki Kenta/Kal-El: Clark Kent  
> Ryuu Luthor: Lex Luthor

“So this is earth?” Kon-El smiled as he got up from his chair and walked to the expansive, holographic viewing screen. He was a well built, Kryptonian youth with blazing blue eyes and ebony hair. Though his body was quite developed, he had a young face that offset what might have been an intimidating figure. A silver band went around his head with the house of El symbol fixed on his forehead. He wore a tight, black and red sleeveless top that had cobalt blue trim along the edges of the bottom. It had some oriental styling, with its vest like fit, and the pants were less fitted but also dark red.

            “Correct, last known position of Kal-El” Dubbilex replied, the disembodied voice that spoke for the ship. The computer’s voice echoed throughout the largely empty ship, Kon was the only living thing abroad. The House of El had some of the most advance ships in all of Krypton, and Jor-El took special care when designing the ones for his sons. Dubbilex could handle 10,000 different scenarios, not to mention an additional 10,000 emergency scenarios. The interior was crystalline and bright, though it had a sterile quality that pervaded much of Kryptonian design. Even for its sterile qualities, the air was fresh and clean and the glittering crystal interior gave sense of life.

            Kon stood in front of the screen, the image of the Earth’s immense size was shrunken down so that was merely half his standing height. He traced his hand along the projected picture and traced the swirls of white over the blue sphere. The earth continued to slowly turn, it was oblivious to his eyes upon its surface.

“It is beautiful, looks a lot like old Krypton from here.” Yes, it was the same white and blue colors that reminded him of the pictures of his ancestral home.

A red dot appeared upon its surface to specify exactly where his older brother had last been recorded. Narrowing his gaze, Kon-El touched the spot lightly with his finger tip to enlarge it.

            “What is this place?” He tilted his head as the picture was enlarged more and more, beginning into focus a long island off the coast of massive continent.

            “The earth country known as Japan, specifically that is the where Kal-El’s ship went down.” Dubbilex’s cool tone replied; the computer system was quite nonsensical. It was purposely designed that way, Jor-El thought it would be a good balance for his normally reckless son.

            “It doesn’t look very special; I don’t understand why Kal-el would have remained here.” Kon wondered aloud and crossed his arms over his chest, “Maybe this planet is full of hot humanoid types!”

            “Highly unlikely”, Dubbilex threw cold water on its captain’s thinking, “The probable cause is damage to Kal-El ship was beyond repair and he was stranded.”

            “I am sure are some hot humanoids there though,” A slight pout broke out on his face due to Dubbilex less than satisfying attitude. He really should ask his father for a new ship personality when they returned to Neo-Krypton, “Show me some pictures of Japan.”

            In a sudden moment, Kon’s eyes saw various places and people that he had never seen before. The pink and beautiful petals of the cherry blossom tree, the wind was swirling them around and they were heaped into large piles around the tree. The majestic Mt. Fuji that overlooked the country, the dark gray mass with its white cap stood out against the hazy blue sky. Quiet, rural farm lands appeared, the sunset casted them all in heavy shades of orange and red; long and stretched shadows curved over the subtle hills and valleys. The serene of the farm vanished as the high and expanse skyline of the city appeared. The city lights were glowing bright under the blackness of night, each building seemed to be taller than the next. The most striking thing to Kon-El was the odd building, the red and white one that looked like a spear.

            “What’s that, Dubbilex?” The youth pointed to it and his eyes roamed the shape.

            “Metro-Tokyo Tower, presently the tallest structure in Metro-Tokyo after the old tower was destroyed, is one of the most famous structures for that earth country.” The computer rattled down while the boy stared, “It is owned currently by a human company called Wayne Enterprises.”

            “Enough of the landscape, Dubbilex” Kon-El glanced away from the screen and up towards of the ceiling of the ship; since this is where he had designated Dubbilex’s voice was from, “Show me some of the humans.” He was quite interested to see what these Japanese people looked like, he had hopes they were as attractive as his own people.

            New images flooded his vision: images of the people who lived in the country. Several Japanese girls, tanned and blonde, walked through the brightly colored streets of Shibuya. They had smiles on their faces and dressed in types of clothing that he had never seen before. The crammed masses in the subway, most of them were bland in their office clothing and bored faces. They all oozed a sense of desperation and exhaustion that came through the image and made Kon quick to change it. The summery scene of a festival, the people looked carefree and happy. They were dressed in colorful robes; some with fish painted on, some with geometric patterns, and some just plainly colored. Shifting from the happiness of the festival, the white clothed men fighting one another followed. They had grim expressions on their otherwise handsome faces; sweat ran down along the contours of their necks.

            “I see some attractive people in there,” A smirk spread along his full lips, he was always happy to get one over on his know it all ship, “Maybe we should extend our visit after we find my brother.”

            “Not possible.” The normally dispassionate voice had the beginning hints of annoyance, “We have been ordered to return to Neo-Krypton after rescuing Kal-El, there can be no deviation from this plan.” Dubbilex has his memory full of times where Kon-El’s spontaneous plans had resulted in interstellar problems.

            “It is possible because I am the captain of the ship, Dubbilex.” With an irritated look, Kon turned away from the screen to look back at his ship, “If I want to stay a few days, Father won’t care.”

            A long silence followed, which restored the smirk to the young Kryptonian’s face. He slowly walked back to his chair; which itself was cut and molded out the crystal of the ship’s interior. Kon knew that somewhere Dubbilex was fuming, or whatever a computer does when it gets angry. Sitting with his legs spread, Kon stared ahead at the pictures left on the screen. The images of a culture, people, and a land that was so different that what he had known. It made him impatient to get to Japan, find his brother and enjoy a vacation on Earth.

            “How long will it takes us to get there?” He restlessly shifted in his chair, those blue eyes sparked with anxious want.

            “Presently it will be only a few more hours till we arrive.” The same neutral tone was restored in Dubbilex’s reply.

            “You can’t stay mad at me, Dub.” Kon reclined back and tried not to think too much about the Earth, it would make the last bit of the trip seem longer than what he had already traveled.

 _Metro-Tokyo, Luthor Corp Building_

            “A few more hours,” Ryuu Luthor tapped his thin fingers against his chin, “More than enough time to send a ship to hit it first.” He was standing by the window that over looked Metro-Tokyo and the bay. The outside light touched his body, it was tall and lean. The dark colored suit was expensive and one of kind with its fit. He traced his fingers down the dark emerald tie, which one could see was silk from the reflection of light. Lex moved from the window to once again sit at his desk; which was modern in style and cold in aura. His green eyes stared at the computer screen; all the numbers and calculations projected the arrival of another alien. The natural light from outside was shut out as the window’s shutters automatically closed and the artificial white lights above hummed to life.

            Ryuu Luthor was the one of the top businessmen in Japan, which was no small feat for someone of mixed blood. He used all of his intelligence and cunning to take control, or atleast dominance, in a society that was hostile those perceived to be different. With his bald head and green eyes he inherited from his mother, Ryuu was different. They quickly learned to accept change, or they would die…literally or figuratively. Luthor was now running one of the largest businesses in the world and was only rivaled in Japan by Wayne Corp; it was a temporary problem at best. Business was hardly his only ambition; he had far bigger plans…plans that extended beyond Japan, beyond Earth.

            “And what would you like me to do with the Kryptonian?” Mercy spoke and seemed to appear from the shadows, the best right hand woman money could make.

            “Take control of him of course, and test him on Metro-Tokyo.” Luthor learned back in his leather chair. He had strikingly, angular features that were made all the more prominent due to his baldness, “An application of his abilities, I never buy something without knowing how well it will perform.”

            “Of course, Mr. Luthor.” Mercy gave a bow to her boss. She was beautiful, a façade that hide the cold deadliness within. She had tucked her hair under the black chauffeur hat, her figure was outline but also repressed under the well tailored black suit.

            “I will not accept any mistakes, Mercy.” Luthor’s calm features did not change but his voice turned dark and insidious. He did not need to say what would happen, she knew her existence was solely decided by his whim.

            “Yes, Mr. Luthor.” She didn’t show any fear and her voice did not quiver in spite of his power for fear was not in her programming.

            “Good girl.” His voice was deep and rich, it could be hypnotic to the unaware person, “Change into something more appropriate and launch.” Ryuu gave a slight dismissive wave of his hand and turned his gaze back down to the glowing screen upon his desk.

            Mercy bowed for a final time before she turned briskly on her heels and headed for the door. The high, spiked heels of her boots clacked softly along the gleaming hard wood floor and when the sound faded, Luthor allowed himself to show a slight smile. This was the prime moment he had needed, the weapon to use against the alien and that shadowy defender.

            “No more Kal-El and no more Dark Knight.”

 

 _Anegawa High School in Metro-Tokyo_

“Again, why is he always at the top of the list?!” The girl adjusted her glasses; her frustrated scrunched face had forced them out of place.

“He almost always disappears from class and sometimes doesn’t show up.” A boy wondered aloud, his tone was a mixture of awe and confusion.

“Toshi is a genius; it’s not fair to the rest of us” A thick bodied boy joined in and tugged on his uniform jacket as it rode up on his belly.

“That’s not it, it’s because he is rich.” A thin, tall girl reminded all of them and put a hand on the girl with glasses shoulder.

“Yes, he is a Wayne and must have the best tutors from around the world.”  Another girl spoke up to try to console the rest of her classmates.

            The despondent group of high school students stood around in the hallway, where the last exam grades had been posted. It had become a ritual over the years for all of students in Toshi’s classes to gather and complain. No matter how hard they all tried, no one had been able to overcome him and take first place on an exam. It had actually become a betting game on who would be able to beat him; no one had won since it started in middle school and the pot was quite large now. Its not that Toshi flaunted his grades, he just made it all seem so easy.

            “Speaking of Toshi, where is he?” The tall girl glanced around and could easily see over the heads of most.

            “He probably went on home and didn’t even look at the scores; he knows he is the best.” The heavy set boy muttered and trudged off to sulk. The rest of the group soon broke up to head to their homes; there was always another exam to prepare for.

            Toshi Wayne had not gone home yet, he was actually up on the roof of the main building. The teenaged boy was sitting with his back against the chain link fence that had been erected after a student tried to commit suicide for their grade on an entrance exam. He had undone his uniform jacket, it was getting to warm to wear but the school decides when the change to spring uniforms. Music was playing in his ears, the thin, white wires from his headphones loosely trailed down his arm to the rounded Mp3 player. Toshi toyed with the collar of his white shirt while looking up at the sky; his dark blue eyes stared out at nothing but clouds. A soft wind was blowing and tugging at his hair, the black locks fluttered slightly under its insistent hand. He idly rubbed the metal bracelet around his wrist; it was simple in appearance and was only marked by an R on the outside.

            “Nice day.” Toshi muttered to no one and sighed after speaking.

            He knew he should be doing beside sitting on a roof and staring up at the sky, but was having a hard time thinking of something as enjoyable. Takeshi didn’t feel like studying, it was pointless for him. He could go down to the arcade and watch a bunch of drop outs waste money to beat him but that didn’t feel very fulfilling. Shopping was always an option, but there was nothing he wanted to buy. The dojo in Mamoru’s mansion was available but sparing alone was like going through the motions, and fighting with Alfred seemed rather painful.

Takeshi rubbed the side of his neck and closed his eyes for a moment, ‘I almost wish something would happen, it’s been rather low key since Mamoru left.’

Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but an empty roof. He shook his head and slowly got up to his feet. Takeshi had a lean body, though he had put on more muscle under his partner’s constant martial art sessions. He was unassuming in that way, all of his power was hidden inside of him. The teenager slide his jacket back on, but left it opened and grabbed his lonely school bag. If nothing else was motivating him right now, Takeshi could at least go eat and take a bath at home.

“Another quiet day.” The dark haired boy muttered again before exiting through the stairwell.

 

 

 _Aboard the Kryptonian ship, Dubbilex_

           “We are about to enter the defensive perimeter of the Earth, Kon-El” Dubbilex announced in his bored voice. The massive ship was coming to a stop outside of the estimated reach of the detected Earth defenses, defenses that had been put in place by both Mamoru and Ryuu.

            “I didn’t know this planet was that advanced.” Kon had been reviewing the images he could get of earth humanoids, so most of his time was spent staring at beach scenes. He glanced away from another scene of endless water and white sand to see what Dubbilex had been talking about.

             “Apparently our data might be expired; this may be what brought down Kal-El’s ship when he came to this planet.” Appearing on screen were the images of hundreds of rounded machines of varying sizes and colors, they all looked seemingly innocent.

             “If they have attacked Kal-El then we should teach them a lesson,” Kon suddenly felt a wave of anger come over him at the idea of his brother being attacked by some alien world. With his face slightly reddened, the young man stepped up from the command chair, “Get ready to blast them, Dubbilex.”

               “Scenario outcome of attack is unknown; we have no gauge of their strength or attack patterns. I decline to attack.”

               “Decline to attack?” Kon narrowed his eyes and pointed at the holographic screen that displayed the Earth, “You can’t decline an order, Dub. I want you to blast a hole in those defenses to show the humans what happens when you mess with the house of El.”

                “Jor-El’s override command allows me decline an order when it is apparent that following it could lead to your possible harm or death.” That disembodied voice sounded rather smug.

           “Even this far from home, he kills my joy.” Kon-El plopped back into the chair and propped his head up in his hands, he was half pouting and half glaring, “So what’s the approved, boring plan.”

          “Activation of the crystal shield which should allows us to pass undetected by the earth defense systems.” As Dubbilex spoke, the ship itself was already undergoing the proper transformation.

           The overall look of the ship was like a shooting star, the front was rounded and smooth and as it went back crystal shapes jutted and stretched towards the back. Those crystal parts detached themselves from the hull and went into an orbital state around the ship, slowly rotating and creating energy. It was silvery light that sparkly and glittered, it ignited and grew large to swallow the vessel.

         “Lets just get there then, I want to go see the beach like the pictures.”  Kon hated to lose and decided to go back to distracting himself with photos.

From behind the moon, a ship was approaching. The design it was like of a jet fighter, black in color and dangerous in its intent. Like a shark, it seemed to have appeared from no where and was suddenly opened jawed and about to eat its prey. A Luthor creation, something he had designed as one of his anti-Kryptonian defenses _._ The space ship propelled itself with deadly speed behind the unsuspecting vessel; Mercy’s eyes were following the red, targeting squares.

“Locked” No sound of victory, just a decree of the truth.

With one hand on the flight stick, her other hand slid along the panel and pressed the launch button. Two beams of green light cut the blackness of space on a collision cross with Dubbilex. She watched passively as her attack caused an eruption of shards to fill the emptiness, they dully twirled and twisted as the force of blast pushed them away.

“What was that?” Kon was digging his hands on to the chair as the entire ship was rocked by an explosion. He was looking around frantically as several screens popped up around him to show an entire view of the spaceship’s surroundings.

“We-We have been hit.” Dubbilex sounded distorted and frizzled as it tried to answer, “Radiated kryptonite energy beam.”

“Kryptonite but that’s impossible,” The second strike knocked Kon-el off of his seat altogether and sent him sprawling to the floor, “Damn it…” He pushed himself back up, he was surprisingly not afraid as much as confused and angry.

“T-The be-beam energy-y has beeeen modi-modified.” As the ship continued to be hammered by blasts, Dubbilex’s voice grew more and more scrambled, “Scenario-o-o unknown.”

The one white and tranquil interior turned crimson with warning lights and sirens wailing. The crystals looked ominous and jagged, and smoke began to spiral up from cracks within the hull. Blinking and blackening, the screens that once held so many beautiful images of Earth vanished as power was lost. Kon-el hovered off the ground to keep from being further bothered by sudden jolts, and tried to think of what to do.

‘I have to get to Earth, is this what happened to you Kal-El?’ He immediately pictured his older brother in his head before trying to focus on his own situation.

“Dubbilex, are you there?” Kon shouted as he lifted himself higher above the ground, as the ship was once lurched from an impact.

No response, he couldn’t remember a time that there was no response. A cold chill ran down his broad back as Kon faced the realization he was alone now. The young Kryptonian clenched his fist and slowly breathed out, even as sirens sounded off around him and crimson color was threatening to envelop his body.

‘You are from the house of El, you can do this.’

Kon-El floated back down and stood beside the command chair of his ship, he could at least manually input the coordinates and hopefully the ship could at least get him through the atmosphere. With his back turned and his eyes focused on pressing various controls, he never saw her coming.

Mercy had managed to board his vessel; it wasn’t hard even while doing it in the middle of space. The long, wavy hair had was cascading down her neck and falling to her supple chest. The tight, body suit outlined every perfectly made curve of her body; the movements of a predator were clearly visible. In one gloved, delicate looking hand she carried a thick, metal collar that had various tubes wrapped around it; with her other hand she carried a stubby looking pistol that was glowing green from its barrel. With all the sounds of destruction around them, the sounds of her heeled boots were muffled. A normal person might feel bad about shooting someone in the back, Mercy was not a person. Raising the weapon up and targeting the back of his neck, she didn’t hesitate when she fired the kryptonite weapon.

The flash of green caught the corner of Kon’s eye but it was already too late. He cried out in pain was his body was charged with the radioactive shot, it coursed through every fiber of his body. It was nothing like he had every felt, this pain was hot, sharp and seemingly omnipresence. He slumped against the side of the chair carved from white crystal; but he weakly tried to get to back to his feet. A light, gray smoke rose from where she had blasted him upon his back and the clothing had been torn open.

“You attacked…Kal-El.” The youth knew now what had happened to his brother, he had been ambushed.

“No, that will be your job.” Mercy said back in perfect kryptonian, Lex had recently uploaded that feature to her. She ran her hand elegantly around his neck; she was merely sizing him up. Though he tried to offer a struggle, Mercy slipped the heavy collar around his neck to finish her job. Though they had been cold and dormant, the wires around the collar came to life in vivid shades of green and thick nubs rose out from the smooth, metallatic surface.

“What are you…doing?” Kon panted and labored to force out words, it hurt just to breathe. He could feel something around his neck, he tried to pull at it but his arm felt too heavy to move. A kryptonian was never supposed to be weak, what were these humans capable of?

“It is done, Mr. Luthor.” Mercy spoke as she stepped away from the boy.

“Excellent, Mercy” The cool voice of her boss whispered into her ear from his spot on the Earth, “I have a schedule to keep, so don’t dawdle any longer.”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.” Mercy’s sudden turned caused the hair around her to flow and flutter and she left the Kryptonian boy there in his pain.

Filled with incredibly pain, Kon tried to push himself up and go after his attacker. He wanted to prove his strength and get revenge for Kal-El, Dubbilex, and his own ego. As his arms and legs strained, he suddenly felt disconnected from his own body. He lost feeling in his limbs, even though they were moving but not because he was moving them. Kon wanted to shout out about what had happened to his body but his lips did not move, his body was no longer his own. He was left limp against the ship’s throne with only his mind still under his control.

“Make sure…”

She stopped promptly as the voiced broke into her ear, even as the ship began to lurch and shift its position. Mercy merely braced her legs and stood in place, she was easily an immovable force.

“That the ship lands near the bay, if nothing else it will make up for the loss of the other one.”

Mercy glanced over her shoulder to stay at where she had left the boy, if this vessel was like the first Kryptonian one that chair held the control. With fast and efficient strides, she loomed over it and inhumanely pushed Kon out of her way. He made no sound as he hit the ground and rolled, though he felt the added sting from the impact. Flexing the fingers in her glove, she looked over the symbols and pressed what she desired. A flash of silver, a brilliant shock raced up her lithe arm. No noise of pain or shock, Mercy quickly pulled away her smoking limb and analyzed her former hand. The heat of the energy had melted away everything but the blackened, steel skeleton of her extremities. Bending them, she saw no real damage had been done; the skin was purely cosmetic.

“Command console is inoperable; I will push into the right direction.” With wisps of smoke trailing her, Mercy finally disappeared from Kon-El’s sight.

‘Are you as strong as the other alien, boy?’ The voice whispered into Kon’s head, it was like an echo that repeated until vanishing.

‘Who are you? What have you done with Kal-El?’ In his mental voice, the boy was shouting and his fury was carried over to Ryuu’s mind.

‘I will give you my name if you prove your worth.’

‘My worth? Are all humans as crazy as you are?’

“It is not crazy to crave power”, Ryuu Luthor shifted himself in his office seat while he watched through Mercy’s eyes as she used her ship to nudge the ruined kryptonian ship into the right spot, “It’s very human and…very kryptonian, I have found.”

‘Tell me how you know about us?’ Kon tried to will his body to move but it didn’t respond, he could only watch as the interior began to fall apart around him. The familiar setting was transformed as the ceiling cracked and crystalline structures cashed against the floor, the sirens cried on and on in a futile manner.

“After I test out your body, boy” Luthor leaned back in his chair and touched his fingertips together as he watched his prey begin to sink to the Earth, gravity would do the rest of his work, “Could be quite short.”

‘I will get you back; I will make you pay if you hurt Kal-El!’ Kon was begging Rao for some kind of miracle, but his prayers went unheard so far away from home.

The carcass of the ship called Dubbilex shuddered and shook as it fell to the alien world; the once beautiful, shining crystals broke and scattered against the force. Even with its advance technology, a broken kryptonian vessel would no sanctuary against the incredible powers of velocity, gravity and heat. A long, burning tail developed as the ship streaked at high speed from space and the breaking up of its parts only added to a more silvery, glittering light. Because night had fallen over Japan, it was quite easy to see the sinister falling star. This falling star would bring destruction to Metro-Tokyo.

 

 _Random Street Side Noodle Station in Metro-Tokyo_

“Order up, 13” The old cook shouted from his kitchen, though it was much more a stove on wheels. He had a wrinkled and dried looking face that came from constantly being surrounded by steaming foods and hot, cramped working conditions out in the sun. Even though he was merely a street vendor, a crowd of people had gathered to get some of his delicious noodles.

“Here, Mr. Nobuku,” Toshi was able to nimble work his way through the crowded mass to get to the bowl of noodles made for him. Agility was something he had learned from Mamoru, but you learned how to maneuver around crowds from living in a packed city.

“Ah Toshi, you are still coming to my little shack?” The tanned colored man had an amused expression on his face as he watched Toshi pull money the money for his meal.

“You still make the best noodles to me.” He answered back as he handed over his money and the large, ceramic bowl with blue lines was set down in front of him. Rolling up from the spiced broth, the tasty smelling aroma reawakened Toshi’s hungry. He always had a seat at the cramped cart, thanks to cook’s favor of him.

“They are just okay…” Nobuku shook his head slightly as he remembered how many years that boy had been coming to him for noodles, long before the Wayne adoption. The old cook certainly didn’t get it but he certainly didn’t mind it either.

Quickly breaking apart the chopsticks, Toshi began to swirl around the thick, firm noodles in their fluid before hoisting them into his mouth. Nothing against Alfred, but there was definitely something special about these noodles. Maybe it was the nostalgia of eating them; he had started eating here in middle school after class. With his mother passing, Toshi ate most his meals alone with his father’s constant work schedule. Surrounded by people and Nobuku, he could eat without being lonely. Bad memories maybe but they came with the noodles; Toshi would have them anyway so might as well have a good meal too.

Though he was focused on slurping his noodles, Toshi was well aware of his surroundings and the change rippling throughout the people. The rather quiet multitude began to murmur louder and louder, the tense energy of confusion began to flow about the noodle stand. Continuing to eat, his eyes darted from side to side to see if he could at least see what was going on. People were beginning to stream out of the stores and restaurants along the street with their heads tilted to the sky, they joined they already upwardly gawking masses.

‘I am going to look and see something that ruins my meal, I know it.’

Resigning himself to his responsibilities, Toshi Wayne slurped the last bit of hot noodle into his mouth and turned around in his seat. Burning brightly, a star was falling towards the city…well not a star, but some object.  The night sky was rapidly darkening and it only intensified the shine and magnificence; the tail was a glassy rainbow like reflection. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus in, and for a moment worried that Mamuro was returning to earth in incredibly bad shape. That fear was quickly displaced, he would have gotten an alert from Alfred or the computer with how interconnected he was to all the Wayne systems.  Running the calculations in his head, Toshi knew it would likely land in the bay. Which meant the end to his noodles, the boy wonder would have to go play welcoming party.

He had some time to at least enjoy a few more bites, even though now the street was getting filled with onlookers. He calculated the object would take fifteen minutes before it made impact into the bay, oh the luxury of time. Sitting back down on the stool, Toshi went back to his noodles while everyone else was staring at the sky or watching the news on their cell phone.

“Ah Toshi, do you see that up there?” The old cook tapped on the boy’s shoulder while he pointed up to the sky.

“Mm hmm.” Toshi didn’t look up; he had his eyes fixed on his noodles that he was quickly devouring.

“I wonder what it could be; it looks like its going to strike off the coast.” Nobuku rubbed his hand against his sweaty, wrinkled forehead, “Satellite?”

“It’s going to hit the bay.” With a loud slurp, the teenage finished off what he could before pushing off from the counter, “Have a good night, Mr. Nobuku.” Toshi vanished through the crowd before the older man could ask how he knew that.

So many people seemed to be around now, usually during the evening hours most people were on a train or in a building. Toshi Wayne glanced around as he weaved through the mostly standing crowds, he needed somewhere dark and tucked away. Standing up on his toes to see over some of the people, Toshi could see the entrance of an ally between two buildings. The rest of it was cast into stark shadow; its ominous aura had kept people from even crowding nearby. Weaving and sprinting, he managed to cross the street and sidewalks without bumping a soul. He didn’t need to knock into someone who might cause a scene and give away his amenity; Mamoru had taught him how important it was to be a shadow. Human beings by nature seemed to fear the dark, Toshi felt its embrace as he disappeared into the ally way and felt oddly at home.

The only light here was distant and faint rays from roof lights, they had given up trying to reach the ground. Toshi went as far back as he could before his hands ran along the brick wall of another building, this should do. It might not have been as far as he wanted from the street but the falling star was captivating everyone’s attention anyway. A stray cat peered at him from its perch on a trashcan; the animal was plump from the luxurious scraps of the nearby restaurants.

“Not like you are going to tell anyone, right?” Toshi smirked at the cat, who flicked his tail in response.

“Robin system” He ran his fingers over the metallic bracelet and pressed the R engraved on it, “Activate!”

Toshi raised his hand to sky as the bracelet began to glow with energy, the ring shaped accessory quickly began to spin at a fast pace. He could feel the energy already beginning to flow around his body as wisps of color light: red, green and yellow, surrounded him. The clothing on his body was stripped away, breaking and vanishing into pieces and leaving him in the black body suit he wore under his civilian costume. Toshi’s lean, built figure rose into the air in time for his body to be recovered in a new set of clothing: the armor of the Boy Wonder. Glowing pieces of the suit began to materialize around him and fixed themselves to the appropriate limbs. He closed his eyes as the forming helmet obscured his vision, when he opened them around he was looking through the visor of his suit. The helmet was rounded along the face and angular points came off towards the back. The shoulder and torso pieces came next; their smooth and sleek shape emphasized his lean, musculature. Toshi flexed his hands after the arm protection had been wrapped around them, the fingers responded like he was wearing nothing at all. When he landed back on the ground, the transformation of his legs had just been finished. The legs were rather thick looking in comparison, but they were attached to the rockets that gave him flight. As the colors faded away, Toshi had been replaced by the Boy Wonder Mach 3. The upper body was painted in primary red; the core of the chest piece was a glowing yellow, while the legs were covered in dark green.

“Master Toshi, Is everything okay?” An elderly voice of concerned filled his helmet and the picture of an older, English man appeared.

“Something is going to crash into the bay, Alfred.” Toshi glanced himself over, before flames exploded from his feet and launched him into the night sky, “I am going to check it out.”

“Yes, I saw it on the news, quite and impressive sight.”

“Yea, well it interrupted my dinner.” Toshi smirked inside of his helmet as he rose higher and higher, the people below were turned into little figurines.

“Dinner? Master Toshi, I will gladly fix you something after you return.” Alfred would never stand for him not eating.

“Alright, see you in a bit.” Boy Wonder ended the communication as he closer the bay; he had only a few minutes left.

He could see several new helicopters were now in the sky to follow the object, each of them vying for the story. Toshi was only slightly concerned by them as they were mostly a nuance, but the sound of high pitched roars was another problem. Looking above, Japanese Defense Force jets were streaking through the night sky in pursuit of the bright glow. Toshi immediately activated his stealth camouflage and his body disappeared into the background, just in time for the air force to fly on by. He kicked up his own jets and the scenery of Metro-Tokyo turned into more of blur as he raced on to the bay on the southern east side.

Toshi really enjoyed flying at night; the city had a special beauty when all the lights were twinkling. Of course the right now, the beauty of the lights was made less impressive as the object grew closer and closer and its silvery light grew brighter and brighter. It was right on course as he had predicted and it had picked up quite a following as it sunk lower and lower. The few clouds in the air were scattered as it passed through them, making bullet hole wounds in the night sky with its power.

‘Time to see what you are, falling star’ Focusing his eyes on it, the Boy Wonder telescoped his vision to cut over the distance.

‘It is a ship…’ Toshi felt a sense of dread come over him as his computerized vision made outlines around the object through the flames.

He couldn’t tell exactly what kind of ship it was, but the falling star was definitely a vessel. With new determination, the Boy Wonder pushed his suit as fast as it could go to arrive at the bay. Something had come to Metro-Tokyo; Toshi would have to be there to met, to help or to fight whatever came out.

 

 _Metro-Tokyo Bay_

The surroundings around Metro-Tokyo bay were not beaches and sand. Due to the lack of land in Japan, this area had been heavily built and industrialized over the years. Massive commercial ships were docked in the various ports along the water side, the smoke stacks of factories stood high above most of the smaller buildings, and the roads were usually filled with trucks. But it wasn’t all just ships and production, an amusement park was built on the other side of the bay. The brightly colored lights of the Ferris wheel stood out amongst the night sky; they went in a timed sequence that covered the rainbow. Faintly a person could hear the excited shouts and yells of the visitors, at least at night when the factories had been emptied of workers.

 The technology prowess of the nation was shown off further into the bay water itself. Artificial islands had been built to make up for the lack of space along the bay’s coast, it was mostly just more factories for feeding the endless demand of Japanese goods. Some were connected back to the bay with massive bridges and others could only be reached by boat, but they were all important monuments.

Unlike most evenings, the sounds of faint laughs and cheers had become worried cries. The flashing lights of the ferris wheel had been replaced by the flashing lights of the Metro-Tokyo police force, who were trying to quickly evacuate the night time amusement seekers. The massive, glowing object was had cut through the sky with little warning and there was precious time to move hundreds of people. Within moments, the burning star was falling over the bay and the cries of fear became louder than the police sirens. It struck the black water of the bay with a loud crash and the force caused the water to spike up in a huge gush. Thick clouds of steam covered the area around the crash site; water was quickly vaporized by the high heat of the extra-terrestrial visitor. The water surged and tossed but it settled soon, the shouting also settled as the sudden impact was followed by sudden peace.

The Boy Wonder had arrived at the time of impact was hovering over the water’s edge on the bay’s coast line, he watched for signs of life as the steam began to dissipate. Toshi wondered what he should do now, what if something came out…what if nothing came out. The pilot inside could have been severely hurt and need help or they could be amassing themselves and coming out for a fight. Unfortunately even with his genius intelligence, he could only go with what Mamoru would have told him do…and that was always to protect and save lives. Just as Toshi was about to make his move, however, the calm waters once again erupted with a geyser of water.

‘What was that?’ Toshi narrowed his dark blue eyes and his display picked up on the movement of something in the air.

The movement in the water had also caught the attention of the news copters and JDF officers that had amassed in response, large beams of white light pierced the night sky. The spotlights danced around the disturbed water but never saw what was now waiting for them in the sky.

Kon-El, under the influence of Ryuu Luthor, was feeling the wind and hearing the sounds of the Earth for the first time. Stretching out his arms, he flexed up his body and felt the energy surging through his muscles. He had survived the crash landing of his ship without a scratch, though most of his clothing had been ripped away. What had lasted were merely the remnants of his pants, but clothing meant little to him right now. Luthor wanted to see his power and he suddenly all of these targets in front of him.

‘I don’t want to do this…’ He thought sadly but the heat building in his eyes meant he had no choice.

Suddenly, two red lights began to glow dimly amongst the faded blackness over the bay. The Boy Wonder picked up on it immediately and zeroed in his vision to see what the origins where, and it was not what he had expected. The revelation stunned him into hesitation, something he would regret in mere moments.

‘It’s a boy with Kazuki’s symbol.’ With the help of technology, Toshi could see the other boy as clear as day. Upon the other’s chest, the S shielded symbol had appeared just like it had when Kazuki used his powers.

‘”Oh no, its heat vision!” Toshi couldn’t help but shout it out loud as he watched the red lights suddenly cut across the sky and slice into the helicopters.

Fires erupted and the air was filled with the sounds of engines exploding. The debris rained down and either crashed upon the ground or it sunk under the water. The remaining spotlights cast their revealing eyes on to Kon-El now, and his appearance caught them all off guard. Without wasting a moment, he let loose another round of crimson beams that’s dismantled what remained and returned him to the shadows. The remaining masses that had been silent now began to raise their troubled voices after seeing all of the aircraft explode without warning. The Kryptonian remained in his claimed spot and surveyed around with an arrogant presence but his insides were remorseful. Under dark control, Kon-El was about to fly towards the city but was suddenly smashed into by a fast moving force.

‘Damn this guy is dense’ Toshi thought to himself after ramming himself into the Kryptonian from behind, he had plan…or hoped he did.  Even with his suit on, he had felt the strength of the alien’s body and wondered how he could win.

‘Kazuki is so powerful, how can I stop another one without Mamoru?’ He quickly began to move as the Kryptonian had recovered quickly and now was now staring at him.

‘What is that, an Earth humanoid?’ Kon-El thought as his eyes surged with energy and another blast of heat was used.

The Boy Wonder anticipated it and dodged it with nimble grace; Toshi must use whatever he might have in advantage. Though he couldn’t match the Kryptonian in strength and powerful attacks, he did have friends.

“Alfred, I need your help right now” Toshi back flipped over a second shot and took aim with an exploding boomerang. The electronic bomb rocketed off from his hand and flew straight for the target, and a loud explosion followed the collision.

“What seems to be the problem, Master Toshi.” It was somewhat soothing to hear Alfred’s kind voice but watching a Kryptonian fly towards him unaffected by a high grade explosion erased it.

“I am fighting with a Kryptonian in the Metro-Tokyo bay.” The Boy Wonder’s rockets flared and he speed away as fast as he could go, but the alien was in hot pursuit.

“That’s impossible; Kazuki is away with Master Wayne.”

“Another one, would you just turn to my vis..” Toshi’s words were cut off and followed about a painful shout as Kon-El’s fists slammed into his back. His vision turned red as Danger was in front of his eyes; he was quickly informed that his rear armor had been cracked by the blow.

Spiraling out of the air, the Boy Wonder crashed along the surface of one of the new islands being constructed. Only half of the platform had been finished, the rest was a complex web of steel girders that rose out of the water. The dirt scattered and clouds rose up as his heavy, armored form smashed against it and skidded a short distance. Breathing hard, Toshi was not even sure where the Kryptonian had gone too.  But when he was getting himself up, a powerful kick was delivered to his side and sent his body spinning. Another flash of red, another loud crack, and another surge of pain that made the Boy Wonder remember how outclassed he was in strength.

“Alfred, I need your help.” Nothing came back, maybe his communication link had been broken.

‘Need a new plan,’ Toshi slowly was able to get to his feet while the alien stood there with an empty face. It was odd, the Kryptonian had no emotion on his face…he might as well been a walking corpse.

“Who are you?” Toshi was trying to buy himself some time as his suit ran various checks, bringing up varying amounts of bad news about his present condition.

Kon-El didn’t respond but began to move again, at first it was a walk but his feet left the ground and he was soaring straight for the battered machine. With his arm pulled back and bicep bulging with tense, he planned to deliver a blow that would end this obstacle.

‘I am sorry, please please avoid it’ He called in his mind, but those lips never moved.

From the Boy Wonder’s back, two metal poles popped out  of his arms and into his talented hands;  the ends were locked together to make one long staff. The gleaming metal began to glow and heat flowed from its surface, energy was rippling through it in a matter of seconds. Removing the energy generation’s limiter, the light blue electricity rippled off the surface as the power swelled.

As the Kryptonian’s punch came down upon him, Toshi activated his thrust and quickly twisted away.  With the alien now exposed, he brought the staff across and struck along the side of his attacker. The electricity surged and sparked brightly as the energy rushed though Kryptonian, leaving smoke and the smell of singed flesh. The surprise and force of attack had winded the alien and left him breathing heavy on the ground, even the Boy Wonder was feeling the impact along his arms. Pressing his advantage, Toshi brought the staff down against his enemy’s back which resulted into another lightshow of sparks. The alien shouted out in pain and his developed body lurched in response, apparently they could feel pain.

‘Damn it.’ Smoke filled the air; he had fired the circuits within the staff and ruined its electricity generating abilities.

Toshi took off and left the Kryptonian slowly moving on the dusty ground. With minimal construction done, there were few places he found hide. Taking refuge behind a high stack of unused steel girders, Toshi tried to think of something. Crouching down, he peered around the corner of his make shift shelter to watch the other boy. The sensor equipment began to roam over the rising body; it was looking for anything that might be a weak spot. As he had feared, this one was much like Kazuki in that, there was no known vulnerability detected. The only thing that was off about him was that collar; it was emitting a strange signal.

‘Well without Kryptonite, it might be something to target.’ The Boy Wonder leaned back against the girders and used the radar sensors to keep an eye on the revived foe.

To closely match the Kryptonian, Toshi would have to remove the limiter on his suit.  It carried significant risks, to both his body and to his mind. He reasoned that it was either be killed now or deal with the possibility of side effect damage later. The Boy Wonder entered the code for safe locks and the hum of power grew louder. The screen in front of his eyes turned to warning red and actively told him to restore the limiter, Toshi ignored it. Mamoru was going to be so pissed off when he read the computer log; the idea of hacking to erase it crossed his mind. A dull pain started at the back of his head and subtly touched every other part him, again he ignored it. Yellow, green and red waves of color began to faintly flow off his body as his armor shined with surging amounts of energy.

‘Recklness is not my virtue.’ With that thought, the Boy Wonder dashed out from behind the girders with speed he had not been able to achieve before.

Kon-El had managed to get back to his feet; his hand ran along his side as it feeling for something broken. Nothing was damaged; it was just the short lived memory of pain. He saw the colored blur rushing towards him but didn’t react in time to stop that metal staff that smashed into his jaw. Stumbling back, he had heard a crack but that had been the shattering of the weapon in consequence to hitting him. Kon gained his footing and rapidly flew forward with both of his fists raised to smash into the human. The human was faster now and dodged him; Kon-el twisted around but was hit by a heavy foot against his back. Another crack split the overly silent air, the armor had been unable to withstand the dual forces of impact and recoil. 

The Boy Wonder back flipped away but his landed was terrible, he was off balanced now. Cursing himself, Toshi called up circular disks from his arms. They all had R’s painted on them; they were golden in color and surprisingly light. Each one became a lengthened streak as he tossed them, yellow missiles that streaked towards the alien. He watched with tense patience as the recovered Kryptonian managed to deflect two of them with a well timed back hand only to be hit straight in the chest by the third. Exploding upon contact, it forced him to stagger but didn’t stop his second, flying charge. Running out of weapons, Toshi activated his rocket boosters and shot off with the speed of a bullet. Instead of running away though, he took direct charge at the oncoming Kryptoninan.

‘This will either work…’ Toshi thought about his life for a moment before the two forces crashed into one another.

Energy rippled the air and the force of their meeting caused a crater to form under their struggling figures. Glowing and straining, the Boy Wonder had latched his hands into a locking grip with the alien. Kon, with his face showing nothing, flexed up his muscles and summed his strength in order to crush the hands of the armored humanoid. Cracks and breaks began to slice up along his forearms, warnings were blaring in his ears but Toshi did not stop pressing his assault. Distraction was they key for this work, but his time might be limited. The gleaming, crystal center on his torso began to intensify its shine.

Kon-El was simply more powerful though and the locked arms battle was his to win, when his fingers finally broke through the metal and shattered the suit’s hands. Pain surged in Toshi, and he temporarily lost focus. He was slammed down on to the ground, Toshi had been effectively pinned. Straddling his downed opponent, the Kryptonian let go of the broken hands and grabbed on to the helmet. Staring at his own reflection as his hands began to crack and apply force to the surface; Kon was filled with sadness and regret. He was about to kill this human, a human that was trying to defend this planet. Long, slender cracks continued to grow until the force was too much and the helmet exploded into pieces.

“Nice timing.” Panting hard and damp with sweat, Toshi’s revealed face smirked up at the alien.

Kon stared down at the boy’s face, and he couldn’t help himself when he thought how attractive he was. But as his vision filled with yellow, red and green light, Kon was suddenly feeling pain. Hot searing energy forced him to pull back and try to get away but it only seemed to get worse and worse. The collar around his neck began to melt and short out, finally releasing him from Luthor’s control. Finally expressing his pain with a loud shout, the Kryptonian stumbled away and fell to his knees in front of the equally damaged Boy Wonder. The destruction of collar sent a surge of mental feedback that further drained him after withstanding the onslaught of power and heat.

The laser cannon had burned it self out and now was gray and steaming, Toshi had used up all of his suit’s strength to bring down the alien. Alfred would be close, he knew that an SOS would have gone out the moment he deactivate his limiter. Staring at the Kryptonian with his own eyes, a mixture of fear and curiosity ran through his mind. Had it worked, the collar was gone and suddenly the Kryptonian looked much more normal.

“You saved me…I love you.” The words came out in a very broken up Kryptonian before Kon-El collapsed on to the ground.

Toshi was taken a back at first, he must had heard him wrong or was simply too tired to correctly remember his Kryptonian lessons with Kazuki. Letting his head fall back as the exhaustion grew, he stared up at the starry sky and wondered if Mamoru would be proud of him. A few moments passed before he could hear Alfred’s voice calling him and Toshi lifted his hand to show he was alright.

“Master Tim, I am so sorry.” Aflred knelt down beside him and his normally dark eyes turned a vivid silver as he ran a scan over the boy’s body.

“I handled it…” With a tired smirk, Toshi tapped his forehead, “Just brains over brawn.”

“Surprisingly little damage done to your person,” The android butler sounded relieved before glancing over to the other fallen boy, “What should we do with him?”

“He said he loves me,” Toshi muttered as he felt the oppressive sensation of fatigue coming over his body, “I think it’s…over.” No longer able to fight, the Boy Wonder fell to sleep.

 _Luthor Corp Tower_

Ryuu Luthor’s face twisted and contorted in anger as control over the Kryptonian disappeared. The boy’s thoughts slipped from his mind and the endless stream of data on his computer turned into nothing but frizzled snow. He had his plan foiled by the fucking sidekick, not even the Dark Knight but the Boy Wonder. Slamming his closed fist on to his desk, he was seething with rage at his loss. Luthor took a few breaths and focused his mind; it was a technique he learned from doing martial arts training. With a mind full of anger, he would make a rash and stupid decision…never acceptable. After a few moments, Ryuu Luthor’s face was back to the calm shield that he kept up at all times.

“Mercy,” He glanced over at her and she seemed to appear at his desk, “Go get a team to retrieve that ship, this won’t be a total loss for me.”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.” Now with a gloved hand, Mercy turned on his exquisite heels and left her boss alone in his office.

‘From the ashes, a phoenix will rise.’ Luthor got up from his leather chair and walked over to the window. Overlooking the bay, he looked down at the black waters and pictured his treasure. The flagship of an alien armada could really be a weapon; it was already designed for destruction. Maybe he had gone about this the wrong way, maybe the ship was more useful than the aliens would be. Yes, Luthor could always create profit.

 _Space, Aboard the Black Wing_

              Hovering in a peaceful, almost slumber like state, the Black Wing held a position over a world far from home. The sphere below was swirling mass of brightly colored gases: neon yellows, hot pinks, royal purples and sparking emerald. Two little moons also floated around the planet: both sharing scars from relentless barrage of space rocks. For now though, everything in the universe seemed to breathe tranquility. There were no incoming meteor showers, no super nova stars and no other ships around; a perfect little get away.

               The Black Wing had once been Kal-El’s ship, and it still bared some resemblance to its Kryptonian origins. Mamoru had resurrected it and had put his stamp on it now, so it fit in line with the rest of his assortment of toys. The once clear, crystal outside had been painted over black to match its newly given name. What could not be restored by Kryptonian means, Mamoru had used his own intelligence and engineer skills to over come. The lines had been changed to suit his personal aesthetics; metal closed up around it and it was only a few crystal spires that were visible now.  Probably the biggest change was the wings, those massive bats like wings, which sprouted from the ship and cut through the emptiness of space. Even though it had to be repaired by a less advance race, Kal-El still believed that Black Wing could match and surpass most of the ships in the Kryptonian fleet. This statement helped to stroke this lover’s ego, which always helped elevate those brooding moods Mamoru could fall into.

            The defenders of Metro-Tokyo were intertwined on their bed; strong powerful bodies wrapped around one another in afterglow. With such a beautiful scene outside and ease of being alone, it didn’t take much to get the mood set. Mamoru Wayne let his head rest against Kazuki’s chest, while Kazuki’s thighs remained loosely wrapped around his waist. To let his guard down like this, to be left in such vulnerability, the Dark Knight had truly come to trust Kal-El. Kazuki, Kal-El’s preferred name, idly ran his fingers through Mamoru’s dark and damp strands of hair. He had found his happiness on Earth; it had been worth leaving his world and lineage behind.

          “This is nice, being like this.” Kazuki broke the soft silence of their room while his fingers drifted down to the other’s cheek.

             “Yea, it is.” Mamoru shifted his body and raised him up; he pressed his lips against the still slightly swollen ones of his companion.

              “Mmm,” Kasuki purred in his wide chest while they kissed, he let his hand run along Mamoru’s strong neck.

               The trip had a real work related purpose, but it had evolved into a romantic get away. After fighting off an incoming alien threat to Earth, the world’s finest heroes had taken a slightly longer time returning home. With no distractions to deal with, Mamoru and Kazuki had let their relationship develop deeper…which meant more trouble for the foes of justice. The tranquility around them, it was its own kind of aphrodisiac.

             “Mamoru-sama” An old voice cut their soft, heated moans silent as Alfred’s face popped up on a holographic screen.

          With his face slightly pinkened, Kazuki threw over the blanket over their bodies. Mamoru just looked sullen as the black satin flowed like water around them, he knew this was the end of their detour.

           “Alfred.” Looking impossibly composed for someone caught in an intimate situation, the Dark Knight, “Something to report?” He gave Kazuki a side-glance from out of his eye, the Kryptonian still looked embarrassed.

          Before the robotic butler could speak, a blur of movement passed along the back of screen and then there was a banging noise. Alfred looked over his shoulder with a look of strained patience. Mamoru’s eyes narrowed and his interest level increased, something was moving inside of his cave.

             “What was that?”

             “Sorry, Alfred.” A young male voice responded and slowly the speaker floated into view, “I thought I should stop in time.” He had a sheepish expression on his face while his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

             “Kon-El!” Kazuki’s sudden shout was almost enough to startle Mamoru, “What are you doing there?” He couldn’t believe what he was looking at, “What are you doing on Earth?”

             “Kal-El, you are alright!” Kon practically knocked Alfred out of the picture as he excitedly flew closer to the screen, “This man said he knew you, but I was kind of suspicious at first.”

              “This is your….brother?” Mamoru turned to face his fellow hero, though his detective mind been able to put some of the clues together, their looks and names being a big give away.

               “Yes, this is my younger brother.” Kazuki was not very happy about seeing a part of his Kryptonian family on Earth, “I guess he came to look for me.” He should have seen that coming but his happiness had made denial easy.

              “Of course I did, we were worried about you.” Kon crossed his arms over his chest, it looked like he was going to take advantage of a chance to scold his big brother, “And considering I was attacked when I got here-”

             “Attacked?” Kazuki and Mamoru replied together.

            “Yes”, Alfred’s voice of reason came back on as he stepped back into the holographic screen, “The young Kryptonian was ambushed by Luthor and turned loose upon the city.”

               Kon looked away from the screen; it was obvious by his posture that the episode was still fresh in his mind. A cold tension rolled through the muscles of his body and produced a visual flexing in them. Though his memories of the night were blurry, he did vividly remember Toshi though. The determination and drive in those eyes as they stared at him, Toshi had given everything possible to stop him. He quickly began to feel better though as he started to think the Boy Wonder, it was like a sun that burned away the fog.

              “We have the Boy Wonder to thank for restoring order to our city.” Alfred finished with his normal calm, but soft voice.

              “How is Toshi?” Mamoru, who was usually so distant about his emotions, spoke with a clearly concerned tone. If Kon-El was even close to the same level as Kazuki, it would be a very hard struggle. Toshi was smart, but he was still young.

             “Sleeping, we are taking good care of him.” Alfred placed a hand on Kon’s broad shoulder to give him a little comfort; one didn’t have to be human to be aware of the young Kryptonian’s guilt.

                 “We will be home shortly, Alfred.” Mamoru’s good mood faded into the murky recess of reality, he was already thinking of all the new problems arising from another Kryptonian in the city.

                “Kon…” Kazuki had become rather quiet since he learned of his brother’s arrival, “Just try to behave.” The ramifications of his brother arrival were weighing heavily on him, how soon would it before the others showed up.

               “I can handle it, Kal-El.” The younger El seemed to be back to his self with his reply laced with confidence, “I’ll hold down the city until you both get back.”

             “No, you let Toshi handle the city.” Kazuki didn’t want to picture the state of Metro-Tokyo would be in if it was let in Kon’s hands,” Or just follow his lead.” He rubbed his fingers against his temple, already a headache.

            “Fine fine, I’ll help Toshi-chan.” Kon’s English was surprisingly good, but then Alfred must have used Mamoru’s technology that had done the same wonders for Kazuki.

             “Toshi-chan?” Mamoru lifted a brow but they signaled had already cut out, leaving the two alone in space one again.

            The Dark Knight turned his body enough so that he could face the man of steel, the invulnerable beauty. He could see that look, that miles away look, Kazuki had gone somewhere else now. Mamoru reached out his hand and brushed some hair away from Kazuki’s face, troublesome black stands that had been knocked out of place during their love making. Kazuki leaned against the hand and took Mamoru’s hand in his own; he gave the fingertips a kiss before letting their handles settle together on the bed.

             “So much for our break,” Kazuki breathed out, letting all of his cares float into the ether of space, as he rested up against Mamoru.

 _Days Later, Toshi’s Appartment_

The sun was breaking over the land and the sounds of the metropolis, already wide awake, filled ever building. Toshi Wayne had slept for the past three days after his battle with the Kryptonian and only now did the world reach him. The yellow golden light filtered through the shades in his bedroom and touched along his face. Rolling over to avoid it, Toshi stretched out his sinewy body but buried his face into his pillow. All the pestering of the day was not enough to get him up; no he wanted to rest more.

“Good Morning, Toshi-chan.” The voice was somewhat familiar.

“Good Morning.” Toshi muttered and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow, he still felt exhausted.

It was like he had been on a drinking bend for days and this hangover was to teach him a listen, the ringing in his ears temporarily blotted out that voice. It took a few seconds longer for his mind to react but when it did, his entire body snapped up and he stared over at the origin of the morning welcome.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up.” Kon-El was sitting nearby, he looked much less frightening in a soft blue t-shirt and white shorts. The clothing looked a bit snug on his built figure, but the alien looked like a normal human boy. And with a mixture of concern and ease on his boyish face, he didn’t look like a killer either.

“W-What are you doing here?” With his eyes large and his heart racing, Toshi’s mental daze was dissipated rapidly but the rush of fear was stronger. Plans and strategies began to form, each one seemingly as impossible as the next to accomplish in his current state.

“Looking after you, the old man told me you might be out for awhile.” Kon smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I thought I might have killed you.” A sheepish expression covered his youthful face, even a hint of a blush.

“You almost did.” Toshi’s voice muttered in an annoyed but relieved tone, at least Alfred was aware of what was going on. Alfred wouldn’t leave a murderous, super powered alien to be his nurse unless he was really harmless.

“Yea, I know well I mean I sorta know,” Kon couldn’t look the other boy in the face as his eyes narrowed and focused on some spot on the ground, “Everything is pretty cloudy to me, just this evil sensation remains in the back of my mind.”

“Must be the lingering effects of what Luthor did to you,” Toshi was also beginning to remember the details of that night, he idly rubbed circles against his temple, “Hmm, it will pass soon enough.”

“Yea…” Kon let his voice trail off before a smile returned to his face, “Anyway, since you are up let me make you something to eat,” The mood around him seemed to brighten up like the sun outside, “At least I can do now since I am staying here.”

“Staying here?” Tim’s eyes bulged slightly and that ringing in his ears returned, enough to really bring back that head ache, “That’s-That’s not possible, you have to go back home”

“No, my ship has been destroyed…” Crawling over much like a house cat, Kon leaned in close towards Toshi’s nervous face, “I am going to live with you now, Toshi.”

“W-Why?” Seeing on Kon-El up close, Toshi began to realize how attractive he was…but that didn’t erase how the same face looked charging at him to destroy him.

“Because you saved me, I love you.” Pressing his lips against the other’s cheek, Kon-El smirked and sat back, “I’m Kon-El.”

“T-Toshi…” Stunned by the kiss, Toshi rubbed his cheek for a moment and just stared over at the Kryptonian boy.

“I know, the old man told me,” Kon smirked as he floated up into the air and hovered contently, “And he told me what you like to eat, so I’ll be right back.” The Kryptonian didn’t bother to hear any more protests before he flew right out of the room.

Toshi was left to stare at an empty space in the air before he flopped back on to his bed in defeat. What option did he have? Toshi couldn’t kick him out without some where to go and he there was not going to be any psychically forcing Kon out. He could hope Mamoru might be able to think of something, or Kazuki can get him to go. But with both of them in space, it would be a waiting game. He twitched under the blanket when he heard a loud crash and a quick apology from the kitchen, hopefully his apartment would last.


End file.
